


Heart's Desire

by 8ad_Wolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meteorstuck, Multi, Poor Karkat, Short One Shot, karkat is jealous because he loves dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Karkat wants to do is get some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

You're awoken by a very high-pitched shriek. You sit bolt upright in the bed, glancing around the dark block, almost expecting  someone  to be in your room. You hear laughter and a thump from outside the door and sigh. You hope it's not Gamzee, you don't want to see him right now.

After a second of silence, a low voice says something. You can't tell what it is, it mostly just sounds like a bunch of jumbled mess. You decide you should probably go see what's going on.

When the door opens, you glance around the hallway, glaring. Your eyes land on Terezi pressed against the wall to your right with her arms around Dave's waist, creeping up his shirt. He has his arms on either side of her so she stays pressed against the wall, and they're making out loudly.

 "GUYS," you say. "SOME OF US would like to SLEEP."

 They pull apart and look at you. You try to ignore the disgusting feeling in your stomach.

 "Oh, man, this is your room?" Dave says. "Oops. We can go somewhere else, right Tez?"

 "Yeah," Terezi says. "See you, Karkat." She shoves Dave away and takes his hand.

"Sleep well." Dave starts swinging their arms as they walk away.

You feel like you're going to cry. You shake your head after a minute and go back in your room. You're not upset about Dave. Not even a little bit. He has his own life and it doesn't revolve around you.

 You definitely don't cry yourself to sleep either.

**Author's Note:**

> moderatelychaotic.tumblr.com


End file.
